The Return of Myotismon
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: The story ends the same way it began-Taiora and Koumi! With a splash of Daiyako, Kenyako and Takari added in for personal effect. This episode should've been in the Season Finale. I don't own any of these songs from the Digimon: The Movie soundtrack. R&R!
1. The Return of Myotismon

Me: Whazzup

Me: Whazzup?! I don't own Digimon, as usual. I'm back…

DigiDestined: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 

Me: (laughs evilly) Thought I'd take a break after starting over with a fresh start? Think again, 'cause my mind's spitting out story ideas faster than Izzy can type up his name on the Internet. Here comes one now.

Izzy: Drat! I just started typing up my name. 

Tai: So…what's this story about, anyway? 

Me: It features you original DigiDestined from Season I. We haven't seen much of those these days on Fanfiction.net. 

Sora: Is there any romance? 

Me: Sure! Mainly Taiora, but I could add in some Mimato or Koushimi. Or how about some Jyouimi? 

Tai: (blushing) Could you go with those latter couples but skip the Taiora ones? 

Sora: What's wrong with being with me, huh Tai? 

Tai: Nothing! Just that, well…

Me: Let's start the story before Sora kills Tai. And I need to leave before this chapter ends.

Kari: Why's that?

Me: I can tell you, because I trust you. (whispers) _Someone gets kidnapped. _

Kari: Who? 

Me: _Your brother._

Kari: (starts crying) NOT MY BROTHER! (runs off)

Tai: What'd you do to make Kari cry?

Me: Oh boy…

Tai: You'd better apologize right now! 

Me: I'm sorry! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! (runs off)

Tai: THAT WASN'T A DECENT APOLOGY! (gives chase)

****

Digimon: Season I

True Feelings Realized…Too Late?

Chapter I-The return of Myotismon

The DigiDestined were taking the long trek down Spiral Mountain. They'd just barely defeated Apocalymon and were deposited at the site of their previous battle against Piedmon. Everyone was restless but Tai was trying to keep everyone's spirits up. 

"Don't worry, guys! I'm sure we'll reach the bottom of the mountain before the sun goes down." Tai insisted confidently.

"That's what you said an hour ago and I still see skies!" Gatomon retorted irritably. 

"There's no need to argue. We just need to take a break for a while and then when we're rested, we can start moving again." Sora suggested. 

Tai agreed with Sora's idea. "Okay, troops! We're taking a break!" Tai and Sora sweat dropped as everyone-including their Digimon-collapsed in a heap on the ground.   
"Hehe. Guess we'll set up camp." Sora giggled.   
"Guess so." Replied Tai. 

While everyone slept, Tai and Sora managed to set up camp and get a fire going without Agumon's assistance. Then Tai was able to get some decent food cooked up. That pretty much got everyone else up.   
Later, after everyone had their fill and went to bed, Tai took watch for the night but had an extra guest next to him in place of Agumon.

"I didn't know you cooked so well, Tai!" 

Tai blushed at Sora's compliment. "Comes from Dad's side of the family. Mom does…what she can, but thanks anyway. What about you?" 

"The only decent thing I could cook is eggs." Sora remarked. 

"Once we get back home, I'll teach you the finer arts of cooking in my house-while Mom's out." Tai declared. Sora couldn't help but laugh at Tai holding up a cooking spoon in the air like a chef.

"Tai?" 

Tai turned his head back around to Sora. She'd suddenly found the ground a very interesting place at the moment. _"Is it just me, or is she blushing?" _Tai thought to himself. 

"Can we make a promise? That no matter what happens to either one of us, whether you move or I move or something happens before we get home, we'll always be best friends?" Sora giggled silently as she held out her pinky finger.

Tai smiled as he grasped Sora's pinky with his own. "No matter what! Best friends forever!" 

Below the DigiDestined…actually, below their campsite, a dark and demonic evil they thought they'd defeated long ago was returning thanks to the defeat of the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. As he smelled his prey, he burst through rock after rock, struggling to free himself from his prison and get to whoever he'd considered his enemy. Myotismon was his name…and he sought revenge against one of the DigiDestined…

The ground shook under Tai and Sora's feet as the noise got closer to higher ground. 

"Tai, what's going on?" Sora asked worriedly.

"I don't know. It sounds like someone's under this mountain…and he, she or it doesn't sound friendly!" Tai and Sora rushed back to the campsite as fast as possible.

"Tai, what's going on?" Kari asked as Tai and Sora came running in.

"I don't know." 

Then the ground split open and Myotismon appeared in all his glory, fully restored and ready for action! 

****

"DigiDestined! I am back and ready to have my revenge on the one who defeated me." Myotismon declared.

"And I'm ready for a chance to avenge Wizardmon! Lightning Claw!!" Gatomon hurled herself at the Virus Digimon with her claws extended, ready to strike. 

Myotismon laughed in response. **"Please! I know every move you make, have made and will make. You were my most loyal servant. Crimson Lightning!!" **

WHAP! Gatomon cried out as the red whip-like beam slashed her across the cheek. She wasn't hurt too badly. Tai got mad. 

"No one hurts my sister's Digimon and lives to tell about it! Agumon! DIGIVOLVE!!" 

Tai's Digivice glowed as Agumon Digivolved straight to the Champion level. 

"Agumon Digivolve to…GREYMON!!!" 

"You too, Biyomon!" 

"Go to it, Gabumon!" 

"Biyomon Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!!"

"Gabumon Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!!"

The three Champions started forward toward the Ghost Digimon, ready for action. The other DigiDestined's Digimon got up, Digivolved and went to help, except for Gatomon.

Myotismon chuckled as the seven Champions came closer to him. **_"If only they knew my ultimate plan for conquest! The Digital World will be mine before daybreak!" _**

"Nova Blast!!" Myotismon sidestepped to the side and avoided the fire attack. 

"Meteor Wing!!" Smiling, the Ghost Digimon then pulled his cape over his head and protected himself from the fire barrage. 

"Howling Blaster!!" 

"Electro Shocker!!" 

"Needle Spray!!" 

"Harpoon Torpedo!!" 

"Hand of Fate! Hyah!!" 

Myotismon, who then felt it was time to unleash his newest attack, easily avoided all five attacks. 

****

"Observe DigiDestined, your downfall as I unleash my newest attack in place of my Grisly Wing!" 

Tai's eyes narrowed as he and his friends looked up at Myotismon.   
"Everyone, keep your guard up." 

****

"Energy Absorber!!" 

The seven Digimon groaned as their energy was sapped from their bodies, and in turn, the DigiDestined's life energies were sapped from them! Tai struggled to stay standing, as did Sora, Matt and the others, but since the Digimon drew their strength from their partners to Digivolve, it was hard to stay standing. 

"Everyone, get out your Crests!" Tai gasped out. 

The Crests of Courage, Love, Friendship, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope and Light shot up in the air surrounded by the colors of orange, red, blue, green, purple, gray, yellow and pink. Myotismon smiled evilly as he launched himself at the eight Digivolving Digimon. 

"Greymon Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!!"  
"Birdramon Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!!"

"Garurumon Digivolve to…WEREGARURUMON!!!"

"Kabuterimon Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!!"

"Togemon Digivolve to…LILLYMON!!!"

"Ikkakumon Digivolve to…ZUDOMON!!!"

"Angemon Digivolve to…MAGNAANGEMON!!!"

"Gatomon Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!!!" 

The eight DigiDestined pulled themselves to their feet as their Ultimate level Digimon rushed their adversary. 

"Giga Blaster!!" 

"Wing Blade!!" 

"Wolf Claw!!"

"Horn Buster!!"

"Flower Cannon!!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!!"   
"Gate of Destiny!!"

"Celestial Arrow!!"

The attacks were absorbed by Myotismon seconds later! Even the Gate of Destiny closed and its energy was sent into him. The Virus Digimon laughed evilly as he floated toward the DigiDestined.

"What do we do now, Tai?" Matt asked. 

Tai knew one thing: They were running out of options. The DigiDestined counted on him to lead the team and even if Agumon and Gabumon Warp-Digivolved, Myotismon would simply use that new attack and eventually strip them of their energy. Unless…

"I'VE GOT IT! Everyone, send your energy into Angewomon!" Tai instructed. 

"Giga Blaster!!"

"Wing Blade!!" 

"Wolf Claw!!"

"Horn Buster!!"

"Flower Cannon!!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!!"

MagnaAngemon chose not to activate the Gate of Destiny until the right time.

"Celestial Arrow!!" 

Myotismon disappeared in a burst of light. 

"Gate of Destiny!!"

It opened, but nothing went in.

"What gives? He was supposed to go in!" Matt insists.

"Maybe he was deleted." Replied Izzy.

The smoke faded and Myotismon was still there! The DigiDestined gasped in shock.

"Impossible!" yelled Tai.

"There's no way he could've survived that attack." cried Sora.

"Maybe he's at the Mega level and this is just a disguise." suggested Mimi.

"SHHHHHHHHH!!!! Don't give him any ideas!" warned all the DigiDestined-including T.K. and Kari! 

****

"Energy Absorber!!" 

The DigiDestined and their Digimon cried out as their energies were sapped from their bodies. They couldn't stand the pain any longer and dropped to their knees, unconscious, except for Tai, Sora and Kari. The Digimon deDigivolved to their Rookie forms-except for Gatomon.

****

"Now, to capture the DigiDestined and the Digimon I need to enact my plan! Crimson Lightning!!" 

Tai barely managed to cry out as the red beam snaked him around his neck. Sora and Kari struggled to get to their knees and help Tai, but they were so weak, they could barely move their necks. Myotismon floated to where Agumon was and simply picked him up. 

"TAI!" Sora barely gasped out.

****

"Farewell for now, DigiDestined! I'll be back for the traitor. AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA…" Tai managed to drop his Crest of Courage to the ground as Myotismon lifted him up into the sky. 

"TAIIIIIIIIII!! COME BACK!" pleaded Kari. The young girl started crying softly. 

"TAIIIIIIIIII!!" Sora managed to drag herself over to the Crest of Courage and gripped it tightly in her hand. "It's my fault…I should've protected you better…" Sora started crying as the night sky slowly faded away into the dawn.

Me: And now, it's time I leave before…AHH! 

Sora: (strangles me) Bring…Tai…back…NOW! 

Kari: Don't kill him! He can't continue the story if he's dead.

Matt: Now the fans can focus on me and not Tai!

Sora: (turns and strangles Matt) HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT TAI?! And you have the Crest of Friendship! 

Me: (gasps for breath) Go…ahead and…kill him…I won't miss him that much. (everyone turns toward me) I'm kidding! Sheesh…


	2. Love is like a Rose

Me: As usual, I don't own Digimon

Me: As usual, I don't own Digimon. If I did, Episodes 38 and 50 would require total rewrites! 

Sora: Bring. Tai. Back. NOW! 

Me: AHH! Where'd you come from?

Sora: The next time you want to hide from someone, don't tell Davis! 

Me: I'll kill that idiot! Why'd he tell you where I was?

Sora: Yolei sweet talked him. 

Me: Darn you DigiDestined of Love…

Sora: What was that? (smiles evilly; reveals letter opener)

Me: AHH! Nothing! Nothing at all.

Sora: Good.

Me: Before I forget, I don't own Seal's "Kiss by a Rose." 

****

Digimon: Season I

Chap. II-Love is like a Rose

Myotismon laughed evilly as he deposited Tai and Agumon on a table in his hideout, deep beneath Spiral Mountain. 

****

"By the time your 'friends' have located us, I'll have already drained you and your partner of your energy and you shall be useless to anyone! Then, I shall reDigivolve to my higher Mega form and conquer the Digital and the Real Worlds!" 

Tai rose his head up as best he could and glared at Myotismon. 

"Give me a break! The last time you Digivolved to VenomMyotismon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon kicked your butt! What makes you think we won't be able to do it again?" 

****

"The last time, there were two Mega Digimon. Now there shall be only one. I think I will wait until your friends get here to start the draining process. And also, the Digimon I plan to turn into, is one you haven't seen. Yet. In the meantime, I think I'll have a little brain appetizer!" Tai struggled to fight as Myotismon started draining his life energy again. Only one thought clouded his mind: 

__

"Sora…where are you? I need you…" 

__

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea

You became the light on the dark side of me

And love remained a drug lasting high enough to fear

But did you know, that when it snows, 

My eyes become large and the light that you shine can't be seen?

Sora shuddered in her sleep. Being drained of her life force twice in the course of one night, then losing the only boy she ever cared about before the dawn had taken its toll on her and Kari, as well as the other DigiDestined. As she shook and shivered, she suddenly had a dream…

__

All was dark. Too dark for Sora to comprehend. She was concerned, but that soon gave way to fear. 

"Tai? Biyomon? Anybody here?!" 

Sora cried out as a bright light shined in front of her face. Someone came from that light! 

"Tai? Is that you?"

The young boy with the messed up brown hair revealed himself. 

"Sora! You guys don't have a lot of time left, so listen. Myotismon's got Agumon and me somewhere near Spiral Mountain. I don't know where, but it could be underground. He plans to take away my energy and Agumon's to turn himself into a Mega Digimon! For some odd reason, he says he has a different Mega mode that isn't VenomMyotismon!" 

Sora couldn't help herself. She started crying right there. "Tai, I need you! There's no way we can possibly defeat Myotismon or find you in time to stop him from doing this!" 

Tai rose his hand up and gently caressed Sora's cheek. "Don't cry, Sora. It'll be a long while before that creep drains my energy entirely. You've got to be strong for the others! And for Kari. There's no other person I'd trust more than you to lead the team. Possibly Matt." Sora laughed, despite her tears, and playfully punched Tai's shoulder.

"Stupid Tai! What do I do with your Crest?" 

"Use it to find me. Talk to Izzy about it. Knowing him, he'll have the solution within seconds." Before she woke up, Sora leaned forward and kissed Tai with a passion she'd thought was a passing crush, but it wasn't and as for the kiss never happening, it did! 

Gasping, slightly out of breath, and blushing like crazy, Sora awoke from her dream. 

"That kiss…it felt so real! Did it really happen?" 

__

Chorus: Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave

The more I get of you, strange how it feels, yeah!

And now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grave… 

After waking everyone up, and fixing a hearty breakfast, Sora told the others about her dream, wisely leaving out the part where she and Tai shared a kiss. Izzy was deep in thought.

"Hmm. Interesting. The only way Tai could communicate with anyone of us from this distance is by entering their dreams. He must've used the power of his Digivice to enter your dream, Sora. I believe, in order for us to find Tai, you've got to combine the Crests of Courage and Love together and they'll act as a beacon of light, counteracting with Tai's Digivice. This should lead us straight to Tai. On the other hand, you and Tai could be linked alone by the power of Love, so everything I said before could mean absolutely nothing!"   
Everyone groaned; Mimi struggled to keep herself from jumping Izzy and killing him on the spot! 

"It's worth a try! If this works, we'll find Tai before sundown." Sora pulled out the Crest of Courage. It shined in the sunlight brightly, sending a rainbow color of orange on Sora's shirt. 

__

There is so much a man can tell me, so much he can say

And you remained my power, my pleasure, my fame! 

Baby, to me, you're like a grownup dictionary I can't deny

Won't you tell me he's a healthy baby?

But did you know, that when it snows, 

My eyes become large and the light that you shine can't be seen? 

Tai smiled to himself. Despite Myotismon's barrage on his energy, he'd been able to use his Digivice to enter into Sora's dreams, just like Gennai had told him long ago. 

The most surprising part of that was when Sora had leaned forward and kissed him! He felt her passion, her desires, her needs, wants, and emotions! And they all screamed for one person: Him! 

__

"Could Sora love me? Nah! It's probably just a passing crush. Although, I felt the need to be with her when Datamon kidnapped her. I wanted to help her when that jerk DemiDevimon told her her Crest wouldn't glow. And I felt the desire to hold her when Mammothmon almost turned us into toe jam back in the Real World. Tai, I think you've fallen in love with Sora! Do you want to close your heart from Sora's forever? OF COURSE NOT! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, so when she comes to rescue you, and you know she will, tell her everything! No lies, no jokes-at least not until after you've told her-just the truth. Uh-oh. Myotismon alert! Look asleep." 

Chorus: Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave

The more I get of you, strange how it feels, yeah! (Yeah!) 

Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grave…

Sora shivered a bit as she combined the Crests of Courage and Love together. They started glowing a fiery red-orange color, then the beam shot upward in the sky, heading for the base of Spiral Mountain. 

"There! That's where we'll find Tai." Sora immediately broke into a run, with Biyomon and the others trailing behind her.

__

"I can't believe I kissed Tai! What will he think? Does he hate me now? Could he love me back? He might, otherwise he wouldn't have saved you from Datamon, or comforted you when you thought your Crest wouldn't glow. Tai wouldn't have shielded you from Mammothmon in the Real World. Sora, you may have fallen for Tai Kamiya!" 

"Sora? You okay?" Sora broke from her thoughts and turned to see Mimi eyeing her strangely.

"I'm fine, Mimi. Just thinking." 

__

I've (I've) been (been)

Kissed by a rose on the grave…

I've (I've been kissed by a rose…) On the grave

I've been kissed (And if I should fall on a rose) on the grave

I've (I've) been kissed by a rose (on the grave…)

Tai tried to think. What had he felt when Sora kissed him? Besides the need to kiss back-which he did, only seconds before Sora broke the link and woke up? That was it! He did love her! And once she saved him-or he broke himself and Agumon out, and got to her, he'd tell her. Suddenly, a red-orange light shined down on Tai and Agumon, miraculously restoring their energies and showing the others the way. Myotismon gaped in shock

****

"But, how? No matter! I'll simply drain you right now!" Try as he might, Myotismon's Energy Absorber attack was useless against the power of the combined Crests. 

__

"Sora, if I didn't love you before, I do now! Izzy, you're a genius!" 

There is so much a man can tell me, so much he can say

You remained my power, my pleasure, my fame!

To me, you're like a grownup dictionary I can't deny

Won't you tell me he's a healthy baby? 

But did you know, that when it snows, 

My eyes become large and the light that you shine can't be seen? 

For the other DigiDestined, nighttime fell, but the Crests of Courage and Love still shined brightly, still showing the way to Tai and Agumon's location. Sora was asleep, but her dreams were much more relaxing than most nights were. 

__

Tai and Sora were dancing in front of a full moon, with a fountain behind them. Graceful as he was, Tai made sure that Sora wouldn't trip or fall over into the fountain. 

"We wouldn't want you to turn 7 on us, now would we?" Tai joked. Sora giggled.

"Stupid Tai!" Before anyone could do anything, Tai took the initiative and kissed Sora, if only to see if he felt the same passion that Sora had before. Not only did he feel it, it matched hers with an everlasting fire! Sora went limp in Tai's arms, then found feeling in her lips and managed to kiss him back before she fell into the kiss entirely. 

"I love you, Tai." 

"I love you too, Sora." 

Sora slept much peacefully than she could've any other night they'd spent in the Digital World, as did Tai.

__

Chorus: Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave

The more I get of you, strange how it feels, yeah! 

Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grave

Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave…

Me: So, what'd you think? 

(Sora sighs peacefully in her sleep) 

Me: Uh…I take it you like it. R&R! Flames aren't necessary! If I get any, I'll simply have WarGreymon go by your house and destroy it with Terra Force! 


	3. Feelings finally realized-too late?

Me: Heyyyyyyy

Me: Heyyyyyyy! I don't own Digimon, yadda, yadda, yadda. 

Davis: So, where's Tai? 

Me: He's in hiding until Sora and the others save him and Agumon from Myotismon's clutches. And…(grabs Davis by his neck) Do you know how many Davis haters, bashers, and Takari fans would looooove to see me choke you to death right now? 

Davis: (gasps) Think about those…Daikari and…Daiyako fans…AND WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS ANYWAY?!  
Me: That's easy-you told Sora where I was hiding! 

Davis: It wasn't my fault! Yolei kissed me and promised that I'd get to see her…

Me: (covers Davis' mouth) You jerk! There could be kids reading this! 

Davis: Sorry. 

****

Digimon-Season I

Chap. III-Feelings finally realized-too late?

Sora Takenouchi sighed happily as she awoke from her previous dream the following morning. Everyone else was already awake and eyeing her with a worried look. 

"Sora? Are you okay?" Biyomon asked. 

"I'm fine, Biyo. Where's the Crest?" Sora looked around for the Crests of Courage and Love, scared that someone had taken it during the night. Matt revealed it from his pocket and started laughing.

"Just wanted to give you a scare, Sora. Don't take it too personally." Sora got mad. Really mad. She stood up and launched a fist at Matt's face, bruising it on impact! 

"OW! You hit like Tai." 

Sora simply smiled at Matt's comment. She wasn't offended by it at all.

"Thank you. Now, let's get moving." 

Tai woke from his dream in a state of happiness, but that was taken away when Myotismon started ramming at the protective red-orange beams protecting him and Agumon with Crimson Lightning attacks. 

"Give it up, Vampire Breath. As long as Sora's got those thingies comboed, there's no way you'll ever get in here." Tai declared. 

****

"Really? And what 'thingies' could you mean?" Myotismon smiled a bit, confident that the leader would have a slip of the tongue and reveal some important information.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." 

The Viral Digimon almost blew his top, but forced himself to calm down. 

****

"No matter. I'll simply seek out your 'friends.' They'll tell me what I need to know, or die in the process." Myotismon disappeared in a flurry of bat wings seconds later. 

"Sora, are you sure about this? The probabilities of the beam emanating that far below ground is approximately 1,000,000,000 to one." Sora grabbed Izzy by the scruff of his neck and looked about ready to kill him! 

"Never tell me the odds!" Quick as lightning, Mimi barricaded herself between the two feuding friends. 

"Don't fight! Tai and Matt fighting, I think I can handle, but two of my best friends? Human friends, Palmon." Palmon nodded in agreement. Sora loosed her hold on Izzy's neck. 

Kari couldn't help but giggle a bit. "I think you've picked up some of Tai's 'Courageous' traits since his disappearance Sora." 

"I think so, too. Sorry, Izzy. Anyway, I'll see you guys later." 

That said, Sora hopped on Birdramon's back and the Bird Digimon flew off into the skies. 

"At least we haven't had to fight Myotismon in the past few days!" Mimi declared. A second later, the skies darkened and the Digimon in question appeared before them. Everyone glared at Mimi; Izzy sweatdropped while laughing weakly.

"She didn't mean that, really! What she meant to say was, 'it's a good thing we haven't seen Etemon for a while.' You know, 'Etemon,' 'Myotismon.' They both sound the same, really-"

****

"Energy Absorber! Tell me how the lights of Courage and Love are activated around the DigiDestined of Courage, or I shall kill him!" 

"Izzy! LET HIM GO!" Mimi's Crest of Sincerity glowed brightly around her neck as her Digivice shrieked and glowed with that same intensity.

"Palmon Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!!" Togemon Digivolve to…LILLYMON!!!" 

__

Chorus: Hey, Digimon, hey Digimon

Monster friends to the boys and girls

Hey, Digimon, hey Digimon

Champions of the Digital World

Hey, Digimon, hey Digimon

Ultimate friends to the boys and girls

Hey, Digimon, hey Digimon

Champions of the Digital World…

"All right, you poor excuse for a Digimon! Let Izzy go right now, or you'll wish you'd stayed to protect Tai!" Lillymon warned as she took to the skies. 

****

"Oh, please! _You're _warning _me_? Don't make me laugh! I bested you in the Real World long ago; I'm sure I can do it again in the Digital World! Crimson Lightning!!" 

"I don't shove these days, buster! Flower Cannon!!" Lillymon's attack collided with Myotismon's attack and almost dissipated, were it not for Mimi's continued tears of pure Sincerity. 

"You can do it, Lillymon! Save Izzy!" 

Sora smiled as she and Birdramon flew toward a hole in the ground. Once they touched base, Biyomon stood in Birdramon's place. The beams protecting Tai and Agumon disappeared a second or so later. 

"Tai? Are you down there?" Sora cried out.

"Sora! I'm down here. OW! And so's Agumon. Hehe." 

After carefully making her way down the rockslide-Biyomon flew down first-Sora searched for Tai, using his Crest of Courage to guide the way. 

"Tai! I can't see you-"

Sora felt a pair of lips interlock with hers. If it wasn't for the fact that she'd seen the glare of the sun shoot off of Tai's goggles before she fell into the kiss, she might've screamed. 

"Hey! Come on, you two. You guys can liplock later; let's get out of here!" Agumon demanded impatiently. Tai and Sora blushed as they separated. 

"Sorry, Agumon. So, did you have the dreams, too?" Tai was awkwardly looking down at his shoes, so he missed the rapidly increasing blush coming across Sora's cheeks. 

"Yeah. I've missed you, Tai." 

"I've missed you too, Sora. Let's get out of here before Myotismon comes back!" 

****

"Energy Absorber!! Without the power from the DigiDestined of Sincerity, you'll be nothing more than kindling, my dear!" 

Mimi cried out as she felt her life energy being drained! Lillymon deDigivolved to Palmon and landed safely on some tree branches hanging overhead.

"Hang on, Mimi! I'll think of something to get you out of this!" Izzy struggled to free himself from Myotismon's grasp. His Digivice shrieked and glowed brightly on his waist; his Crest of Knowledge started glowing as well. 

"Tentomon Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!! Kabuterimon Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!!" 

The Ultimate Digimon stood before Myotismon, poised and ready for battle. 

"Horn Buster!! If I were you, I'd let Izzy go and quit feeding off of Mimi's energy. Izzy's been quite fond of the girl for some time now." Izzy groaned while blushing and glaring at his Digimon.   
"MegaKabuterimon! Mimi's right there and she can hear EVERYTHING YOU JUST SAID!" 

Myotismon smiled as he continued to feed off of Mimi's life energy. 

****

"All the more reason for me to continue feeding off of her. When she is gone, he will lose hope. Then I can Digivolve to Mega and take over the Digital and Real Worlds!" 

"Giga Blaster!!" 

The Viral Digimon grimaced in pain as he felt two missiles hit his back with precision. 

Turning, he saw Tai and Sora with Biyomon-on top of MetalGreymon! 

****

"NOOOOO! How did you escape my prison? It was foolproof!" 

"It wasn't Digital proof! Get him, MetalGreymon!" Tai demanded angrily. Myotismon was so shocked that he stopped draining Mimi's energy and forgot about Izzy, who'd freed himself from his grasp and bent down to help Palmon with Mimi.   
"Mega Claw!!" The cybernetic claw headed toward Myotismon, who didn't avoid it in time, and was seriously injured. 

"Nice shot! Now finish him off!" Tai yelled out. 

****

"I think not! Crimson Lightning! One false move and I'll drain the life force out of all your other friends! Choose, DigiDestined of Courage: Them or you? AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA…" 

Tai grimaced with worry as Sora held his hand. What was he going to do? Being leader meant making tough decisions and if the choice came down to dying to save his friends, then he'd do it! But, if he surrendered, Myotismon would be able to Digivolve to Mega! 

And, if he didn't, Myotismon would do the same thing anyway! 

__

"What do I do? Surrender myself, or try to fight to win them back?" 

Davis: Man! Tai had to make some tough choices back in those days! Am I glad I wasn't faced with those kind of decisions these days, although there _was _that time with Deltamon; of course, that was when Ken wasn't that good and we figured out who he was…

Me: Okay, Davis! I don't own "Hey Digimon" from the Digimon: The Movie soundtrack. R&R! 


	4. Tai's Decision of Love

Me: Hey, Tai, long time no see

Me: Hey, Tai, long time no see.

Tai: Don't "Hey, Tai," me! You locked me up in your house and didn't let me out till today! 

Me: I had to keep everyone on edge and alert. Besides, no one's lost it yet, right? 

(in enters Sora)

Sora: TAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII! (runs to Tai; hugs him tightly)

Sora: I'm sooooooooooooooo glad you're back! 

Tai: (gasping for breath) Me…too…Sor…can't breathe…

Me: (laughs) I spoke too soon. Anyway, I don't own Digimon or "The Time Has Come" off the Pokemon: 2 Be A Master soundtrack. 

****

Digimon-Season I

Chap. IV-Tai's Decision of Love

Tai held his breath as he weighed the pros and cons of his decision. 

__

"On the one hand, if I surrender myself to Myotismon, he'll sap me of whatever energy I have and Digivolve straight to Mega! But, on the other hand, if I don't, he'll sap all my friends and Kari of their energies, and Mimi and Izzy already have a head start on the others! And he'd still_ Digivolve to Mega and try to hurt Sora!" _

****

"Well, what's your decision? Sacrifice yourself, or allow your friends to pay the price for your inaction!" Myotismon chuckled evilly as the others struggled within his Crimson Lightning attack. 

"Don't listen to him, Tai! Get out of here with Sora right now! We can handle this blowhard!" Matt demanded. 

"Go, Tai! I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you." Kari pleaded. 

"Tai, are you crazy?! Fight to get us free! This attack does nothing for my hair!" Mimi wailed. 

"Tai, think about another solution. There must be a different way for you to get us free." Izzy advised. 

"OKAY! You win Myotismon. Let them go first, or no deal!" Tai demanded heatedly. 

****

"A pleasure." The Viral Digimon released his captives, who hit the ground-hard. 

Tears grazed Sora's eyes and rolled down her cheeks as Tai turned to her and cupped her chin in his hand. 

"No matter what happens, Sora, I'll always love you. Hehe. I've always wanted to say that." 

"Stupid T-Tai." Tai smiled at Sora's response as he pulled her close and kissed her with that same passion he'd felt in Myotismon's prison. 

****

"Energy Absorber!!" 

Tai broke the kiss, and barely endured the pain as he felt the last of his strength ebbing away. Sora grabbed him and hugged him tightly, refusing to let him go. 

As Tai felt the world around him fade into nothingness, he closed his eyes tightly as he forced himself to remember long ago...

__

Flashback

A younger Taichi Kamiya was playing on the beach with a new soccer ball, oblivious to the rest of the world, until he accidentally tripped and collided with a young girl with red hair. They landed on top of a sandcastle and pretty much demolished it. 

"You JERK! Look at my sandcastle! You've ruined it! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tai grimaced as he managed to yell out over the girl's crying.

"I'm sorry! I'll help you build another if you'll be my friend!" The girl instantly stopped crying. 

"You will?" 

"Sure! On one condition: You play soccer with me." That was agreeable. They shook on it. 

"What's your name? I'm Taichi, but my friends call me Tai." 

"Sora." Tai felt the need to blush. 

"Nice to meet you Sorwa." 

End flashback

I close my eyes, and I can see the day we met

Just one moment and I knew 

You're my best friend; do anything…for you

Tai held his tears back as he forced a smile to appear on his face. That just made Sora's own tears cascade down faster. Tai felt like he was falling, and with good reason: MetalGreymon was deDigivolving back to Agumon! That meant trouble. Tai recalled another moment in history when he was younger. It had been short, but meaningful to him.

__

Flashback

"Hello? Tai speaking." Tai allowed himself a small smile as he recognized the voice on the other end of the phone.

"This is Sora. Mimi told me that you_ were the one who threw up in my hat! I'm really mad at you, Tai!" Suddenly, the phone went staticky on both of them, so Tai simply hung up the phone._

"There's something wrong with her phone. Perfect timing!" As for Sora, she got a bit madder at Tai, although it had been no fault of his.

"Stupid Tai!" 

End flashback

Tai yelled out in pain as he hit the ground and felt more energy being taken away. He remembered the earlier adventures they'd had in the Digital World, especially with Sora…

The time Whamon almost swallowed them up, she'd had her arms wrapped around his waist and he pretended not to notice…

When Datamon captured her, he'd done nothing to save her and later that night, he'd cried his eyes out…

The following day, he'd went to save her, and he almost lost her in the Dark Network…

When she thought her Crest wouldn't glow and she started crying, he'd comforted her, and she took solace in his touch…

On their first trip back to the Real World, they'd almost became statistics were it not for the appearance of Garudamon…

When Sora had been scared to enter Puppetmon's mansion, he'd comforted her and told her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her…

When Kari got sick, he told her that he couldn't have trusted anyone else to take care of her-besides T.K. but that's besides the point…

Tai smiled broadly as he forced himself to his knees and kissed Sora once again, not letting her move an inch. 

__

"If I'm gonna die, I'll at least die with one last kiss! Goodbye, my Sora…" 

We've gone so far, and done so much

And I feel like we've always been together

Right by my side through thick and thin

You're the part of my life I'll always remember

Chorus: The time has come 

It's for the best, I know it

Who could have guessed that you and I, somehow, someday, we'd have to say goodbye?

Sora shook as she allowed herself to go limp in Tai's arms once again. Then she kissed back with an undying love as she felt Tai's strength ebbing further. She knew that a DigiDestined drew strength, not just from the Digimon or the Digivice, but from other DigiDestined as well! So, if Tai was going to die, he wasn't going to die today! She allowed some of her strength of Love to pass over to Tai's rapidly dying body. 

__

"I'm not gonna lose you Tai! Not today, not ever! If you've got some Courage left in you, let me share it with you!" 

You've helped me find the strength inside and the courage to make my dreams come true

How will I find another friend like you? 

Two of a kind, that's what we are 

And it seems like we were always winning 

But as our team is torn apart, I wish we could go back to the beginning! 

Myotismon laughed evilly as he finally relinquished his attack on Tai's seemingly lifeless body. He felt the change happening and knew he was Digivolving, not to VenomMyotismon, but to a different Mega Digimon.

****

"Behold, DigiDestined, as I Digivolve to a different Mega Digimon! This is one you were not meant to see until sometime in the future, but I decided not to wait that long. Myotismon Dark Digivolve to…MALOMYOTISMON!!!" 

The DigiDestined and their Digimon gasped in shock as they stared at one of the most evilest of their foes in a different kind of light. He looked human like them, but wasn't! 

Sora wasn't focused on the Digimon; her attention was on Tai, who lay on the ground, not moving.

"Taichi Kamiya, don't you dare do this to me! I've loved you too much to see you die on me now. I don't want to say goodbye, I want to say that I love you and I want to marry you and have children and live a long and happy life with you and only you! But I can't do that if you're not here! SO WAKE UP, TAI!" Sora finally let the floodgates burst open and she sobbed loudly onto Tai's shirt, dampening it.

__

Chorus: The time has come

It's for the best, I know it

Who could have guessed that you and I, somehow, some way, we'd have to say goodbye?

Somehow today, we'd have to say goodbye…

As Sora continued crying on Tai's body, her Crest of Love, no longer connected with the Crest of Courage, started glowing. A bright beam of red light emitted from the Crest and hit Tai's heart. His body started glowing a fiery red-orange color. With a gasp, Tai's eyes opened and he stared at the face of a tear stricken girl. 

"Sor-Sora?" 

"TAI!" Sora started crying again, but these tears were of joy as she hugged Tai and kissed him fiercely. 

"Sor-(kiss) I'm glad to-(kiss) see you too, but-(kiss) I'VE GOTTA BREATHE!" 

Sora let up on the kisses, but held him close and smiled, at least until MaloMyotismon started laughing again. 

****

"Do you really think reviving him changed things? Well it didn't! And now, I shall begin my takeover of these two worlds by sending you all away! Behold my new attack-Crimson Mist!!" 

The DigiDestined and their Digimon cried out as they were lifted up and were sent flying into a portal. They had no idea where they were being sent, but they knew reentry would hurt-a lot! 

Me: So, do you guys know where they were sent? 

Tai: I know! They were sent to-(grabbed by Sora and forced into a passionate kiss) 

Me: Thanks, Sora! Hint: It takes place sometime during the end of Season II. Find out next time. Same Digitime, same Digichannel! 


	5. A Strange New World

Me: So, what do you guys think of this story so far

Me: So, what do you guys think of this story so far? 

Davis: Personally, I think it could use a bit of me and Yolei, but since this story's set in Season I, I doubt that's going to happen. 

Yolei: More of my Dai and me! 

Me/Davis: You and your Dai??

Yolei: Yeah! 

Me: Uh…okay. Cody? 

Cody: Filled with tension…must know what happens next! 

Davis: That's it! No more coffee for you, Cody! 

Me: (sighs) Ken? 

Ken: I'm on the edge of my seat, although not as much as Cody is. I've got pure adrenaline running through my veins; he's got caffeine! Seriously, I've gotta know what happens next! 

Davis: Yeah, where are Tai and the gang being sent to anyway? 

Me: It's a place you've been to before. 

All: Ohh…

****

Digimon-Season I

Chap. V-A Strange New World

The DigiDestined cried out as they hit the ground-hard! Then, their Digimon landed in their laps-not too kindly for most of the boys, especially Matt! It took a moment for everyone to realize that Tai wasn't dead. Once they did, he found it hard to discern between hugs, shouts of joy and tears of happiness! (Mimi, Kari and Sora provided the tears) After the "tear fest" as Matt put it, was over, the team took a look around at where they were. 

"So, where are we anyway?" Tai asked as he pulled out his mini-telescope and scoped the place out. (A/N: pun not intended-or is it?) 

"It's possible that we're in another world between the Digital and Real Worlds." Izzy declared.   
**"Not only is it possible, it's real! This world is the world where I've been trapped since my untimely defeat at the hands of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon! And now, it's time to put an end to you once and for all! Behold-a Digimon who I captured while you were transported here!" **MaloMyotismon laughed evilly as he produced an innocent Rookie Digimon from his back-a Tapirmon! 

****

"What are your fears? Show them to me! I see what you see; I know what you know!" 

MaloMyotismon laughed as Tapirmon struggled in his grasp, but failed and was deleted within seconds! The DigiDestined gasped in shock and fear. Well, all but Tai. 

"Are you ready, guys? Let's do it!" Tai's Digivice shrieked and glowed brightly seconds later. 

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!"

The Dragon Digimon stood in all his glory, primed and ready for some action! 

"I'm ready for battle, Tai! You just say the word and I'm there." 

Tai nodded, eager to jump into action and defeat his old foe. "Let's go! Huh? Guys, what's wrong with you?" 

__

Chorus: Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real…

Tai turned to his friends in shock and saw them, just standing there, unmoving, paralyzed! 

"Can't do it, Gomamon…won't let you get hurt…" 

"Palmon, don't! You won't stand a chance…" 

"Tentomon, you can't go! The odds of you surviving an attack are approximately…"

"Please, Gatomon, don't fight…you wouldn't survive…" 

Tears brimmed around Tai's eyelids, but he held them back-at least until he saw a sight that he considered to be one of the most saddening things to see as well as something that made him want to cry.

"Don't go, Tai…you can't go…he's too powerful for us…There's no way we can defeat him…I don't want you to die…I love you, Tai…" Tai allowed some tears to fall as Sora admitted her worst fears out loud for him to hear.

"Sor, guys, come on! This guy's a pushover! If we say we're doomed from the start, then there was no reason for us to fight when we first got to File Island, or when we first ran into the Dark Masters! If we say we can win, then we can win! But we've got to believe it from the start." Tai smiled at his own pep talk. Matt and Sora stepped forward. 

"I'm ready, Tai." Matt held out his hand, ready for battle. Tai accepted it, then realized something.

"Matt…your hand. It's shaking. You're in no condition for Gabumon to Warp-Digivolve!

Seriously, WarGreymon and I can handle it. Sora, don't even try to convince me that your brave, because I can see it across your face. Don't be scared. Nothing's going to happen to me." 

Sora allowed some tears to fall down her cheeks. Tai reached for her and wiped the tears off, letting his fingers linger a moment longer than was necessary. The young girl blushed, despite her fear. 

"You promise?" 

Tai nodded and bent down toward her waiting lips. His lips connected with hers and she moaned softly. After a minute, he pulled away. Sora whimpered slightly, not wanting him to let go, her fear temporarily gone. 

"I promise." 

__

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

Consuming; confusing

This lack of self-control I fear is never ending

Controlling; I can't seem to find myself again

My walls are closing in…

(Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before, so insecure!

Tai jumped onto WarGreymon's back and the Mega Digimon took the fight to MaloMyotismon. Sora's fear of losing Tai came back to her tenfold. 

"TAI! NOOOO!" 

"Terra Force!!" 

****

"Crimson Mist!!" 

The two attacks collided and exploded. Tai grimaced as WarGreymon started spinning around. 

"Mega Claw!!" MaloMyotismon screamed as WarGreymon's claws punctured his skin!

Tai cheered as his Digimon finally stopped spinning up in the air. 

"Now, you're gonna get it!" 

****

"Please! You don't even know the full potential of this world's capabilities. Energy Absorber!!" WarGreymon and Tai spun around and barely avoided MaloMyotismon's attack. Sora's breath caught in her throat. _His_ pain was _her_ pain. 

"Tai…"

__

Chorus: Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real…

Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me

Distracting; reacting

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection

It's haunting how I can't seem to find myself again

My walls are closing in…

(Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before, so insecure!

Tai held his breath as WarGreymon steeled himself. 

__

"I won't give up to this jerk! No matter what. I've got to get the guys out of that funk. The world is counting on us…and Sora's counting on me." Tai's Crest of Courage started glowing brightly and his Digivice shrieked. Suddenly, Agumon and Greymon appeared next to WarGreymon. The others gaped in shock. 

"What the…?" 

"Agumon…" 

"Greymon…" 

"Digivolve to…GREYMON!!!/METALGREYMON!!!" 

That moment of courage shook Tai out of any discomfort he felt, and the other DigiDestined out of their fears. Sora grabbed her Digivice and held it tightly.

__

"I won't allow MaloMyotismon to hurt Tai or our world any longer! I'd rather die than to see Tai in any_ kind of pain!" _

"Biyomon…"  
"Birdramon…"   
"Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!!/GARUDAMON!!!" 

Matt gripped his Digivice as tight as Sora had. 

__

"I won't allow MaloMyotismon to hurt my friends anymore! That includes Tai, as much as I'd hate to admit it to him." 

"Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!!!"

"Gabumon…"

"Garurumon…" 

"Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!!/WEREGARURUMON!!!"

__

"I can't let this poor Digimon with a very bad fashion taste defeat my friends…or Izzy!" 

"Palmon…"

"Togemon…" 

"Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!!/LILLYMON!!!"

__

"I won't let MaloMyotismon hurt Mimi anymore! I'd rather die than to see her as lifeless as Sora saw Tai!" 

"Tentomon…"  
"Kabuterimon…"

"Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!!/MEGAKABUTERIMON!!!"

__

"I gotta be the Reliable one! Gotta be Super Joe for real and help Tai and the others save our world as well as the Digital World!"

"Gomamon…"

"Ikkakumon…"

"Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!!/ZUDOMON!!!"

__

"I hope we make it through this alive…and somehow, I know we will!" 

"Patamon…"

"Angemon…"

"Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!!/MAGNAANGEMON!!!"

__

"If we all work together as a team, the light will win out over the darkness!" 

"Gatomon Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!!!"

The team of DigiDestined stood before MaloMyotismon with a lot of Digimon-all Ultimates and Champions; only a couple of Megas but only two were needed. 

"Welcome back, guys! Now…LET'S DEFEAT MALOMYOTISMON!!!" 

__

Chorus: Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing, confusing what is real…

(There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface, consuming…)

Confusing what is real

(This lack of self-control I fear is never ending, controlling…)

Confusing what is real! 

Me: I don't own "Crawling" by Linkin Park. So, what'd you guys think? 

Davis: Almost like ours, but I saw the subliminal differences. Pretty cool! 

Yolei: (crying) I liked that scene between Tai and Sora! Dai, hold me! (hugs Davis tightly)

Cody: I liked it too, although I could've lived without that scene. 

Ken: If I were Roger Ebert from America, I'd give it two thumbs up. But I'm not, so I'll say it was good. 

Me: Thanks. I'll assume that Davis is your "late" Gene Siskel. R&R! 

Davis: What do you mean late? Siskel's never late for anything on their show!

Me: You want to tell him, or should I?


	6. An act of Courage

Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack

Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! 

DigiDestined: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Me: The next person who screams like that gets a force three-stun blast! 

Davis: (laughs) Please! Do you know anyone from the Star Trek shows or films? 

(A phaser beam knocks out Davis seconds later)

Me: No, but this is fiction, so anything can happen! I don't own Digimon, by the way or "Bent" by Matchbox Twenty. 

Sora: How was it at your grandparents?

Me: At least someone had the foreknowledge to ask me how it went! I actually had a good time. I also got to see old friends graduate on Friday and run into friends who I'd graduated with and friends who graduated before me. 

Izzy: Prodigious! I hope the same thing happens with us. 

Me: Yeah; hopefully, you'll have quit saying "prodigious" by then!

Tai: That's not gonna happen anytime soon. 

****

Digimon-Season I

Chap. VI-An act of Courage

Tai was amazed by the Digimon who stood before him-Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, Birdramon, Garudamon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, Togemon, Lillymon, Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Angemon, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon-seventeen Digimon total battling against MaloMyotismon! He knew with his friends by his side, he could do anything to save the Digital and the Real Worlds! 

__

If I fall along the way, pick me up and dust me off

And if I get too tired to make it, be my breath so I can walk!

"Nova Blast!!" 

"Giga Blaster!!" 

"Terra Force!!" 

Three combined attacks-and it barely fazed the Viral Digimon! Tai held his breath as he weighed down the pros and cons of the situation before them. So far, things weren't in their favor, especially if WarGreymon's attack couldn't defeat MaloMyotismon! 

"Meteor Wing!!" 

"Wing Blade!!" 

Tai smiled as two fire attacks nailed MaloMyotismon with precision! Sora always came through for him-thick or thin, rain or shine! 

__

"That's one of the main reasons why I love her! She always knows the right thing to do!" 

If I need some other love, then give me more than I can stand

When my smile gets old and faded, wait around; I'll smile again

Tai gasped in shock. Sora's Digimon's attacks only made burn marks on MaloMyotismon's body! 

__

"What, is this guy invincible or something?! There's gotta be someway to stop him, once and for all!" Tai was getting angry. Then, it came to him. Maybe multiple attacks could take him down. Matt, Izzy, Mimi and Joe had figured that out, though. 

"Howling Blaster!!" 

"Wolf Claw!!" 

"Metal Wolf Claw!!" 

"Electro Shocker!!" 

"Horn Buster!!" 

"Needle Spray!!" 

"Flower Cannon!!" 

"Harpoon Torpedo!!" 

"Vulcan's Hammer!!" 

Tai held his breath as Birdramon flew overhead and Sora dropped next to him and WarGreymon and she held him close to her body, hoping for the best. 

__

Shouldn't be so complicated; just hold me and then…Just hold me again

Chorus: Can you help me? I'm bent 

I'm so scared that I'll never get put back together 

Keep breaking me in and this is how we will end (How we will end…)   
With you and me…bent

MaloMyotismon laughed evilly as the smoke cleared and his body looked more or less the same damagewise! The DigiDestined almost felt like quitting, but then they remembered-they had their Angel Digimon! 

"It's possible that an equal amount of good energy can counteract the dark energy radiating around MaloMyotismon and defeat him!" The others eyed Izzy like he was crazy-after being in this strange world for a while, that theory, as Izzy would say it, was probable. 

****

"You think these pitiful attacks can defeat me? You're wrong! Dream Mist!!" The DigiDestined yelled out as they tried in vain to avoid the attack sent toward them by MaloMyotismon. Tai smiled as WarGreymon spun around and avoided the attack, making sure to tackle the other Digimon as best he could. 

__

"Am I glad Sora was next to me and not near the others." Tai could've smiled, if he hadn't seen Kari and the others fall asleep! And for every DigiDestined that fell asleep, their partner deDigivolved to their Rookie form! Within seconds, only Tai, Sora, and their Digimon were awake! 

"Well, at least we're in the same boat." Sora joked as she carefully placed her arm around Tai's shoulder. Tai struggled not to laugh at her joke-and failed miserably. 

__

And if I couldn't sleep, could you sleep? Could you paint me better off? 

Could you sympathize with my needs? I know you think I need a lot

I started out clean, but I'm jaded

Just phoning it in; just breaking the skin

As MaloMyotismon laughed evilly over his recent success, (and not noticing the remaining DigiDestined who were awake) Sora shook with tears coming down her cheeks. Tai tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away, gently. 

"Sora, what's wrong? I know it's a bit early in this relationship, but did I do something wrong?" Tai asked worriedly. Tai's question only made Sora cry harder. 

"It's not you, Tai. I just need to know: Why are you with me? I'm just a tomboy with a mother who possibly cares more for some stupid flowers than she does her own daughter. 

I don't even know if my father's alive or not! Maybe you should be with someone more like Mimi, at least when she wakes up." Tai grabbed Sora and held her tightly before she could pull away.

"Listen to me, Sora: There _is _a reason I'm with you, and this is it: I see more than just a tomboy. I see a beautiful young woman with all the potential in the world. I know for a fact your mother loves you, otherwise she wouldn't have risked being captured by the Bakemon to get you out safely or had the courage to send you back to the Digital World with the rest of us. Your father's got to be alive somewhere in this world. He's just afraid that if he reenters your life, you might get false hopes that he and your mother would get back together. The reason I'm with you and not with Mimi is this: Any guy could get together with a girl who dresses like her. But it takes a real man of Courage to be with a girl who dresses like a boy, plays soccer and would rather go on a rip-roaring adventure than look after a goggle-wearing boy who's made numerous mistakes in the past. One mistake almost cost us the lives of Birdramon, Kabuterimon and Garurumon." Sora remembered as Tai's simple mistake caused Greymon to Digivolve to SkullGreymon. 

__

Chorus: Can you help me? I'm bent 

I'm so scared that I'll never get put back together

Keep breaking me in and this is how we will end (How we will end…)

With you and me…bent

"Tai…that was beautiful!" Sora smiled through her tears as she hugged Tai tightly. Tai smiled back as he was able to breathe despite the fact that his ribs were being crushed slightly. 

"I do what I can." 

Start bending me; it's never enough

I feel all your pieces

Start bending me; keep bending me until I'm completely broken in

****

"NOOOOOOOOO! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! HOW COULD YOU HAVE STAYED AWAKE?! CRIMSON MIST!!" WarGreymon and the other Digimon avoided the attack sent to them by MaloMyotismon. Tai winced as he felt the heat from that attack. Then, an idea came to him. It was risk-taking, foolhardy and all around dangerous, but it could work! 

"Sora, get on Garudamon's back. I've got an idea that's sure to work, but I can't do it with you on WarGreymon." Sora eyed Tai with fear in her crimson eyes. 

"You sure, Tai?" Tai smirked as he kissed Sora for five or seven seconds-knowing Tai, it'd be longer than that! 

"Positive." Once Sora got on Garudamon's back, Tai turned and focused his attention on MaloMyotismon. 

"WarGreymon, use your strongest attack now!" Tai demanded. 

WarGreymon spun around with his claws pointed in the air. 

"NOVA FORCE!!" 

MaloMyotismon screamed as his body was punctured and was slowly deleted into digital data. 

****

"THIS ISN'T OVER, DIGIDESTINED! ONE DAY, I WILL BE BACK, STRONGER AND MORE POWERFUL THAN I AM NOW! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA..." MaloMyotismon laughed evilly as he disappeared, but so had Tai and WarGreymon! 

__

Shouldn't be so complicated; just touch me and then…just touch me again

Chorus: Can you help me? I'm bent

I'm so scared that I'll never get put back together

Keep breaking me in and this is how we will end (How we will end…)

With you and me bent

Well, I don't understand; here I go there again

Can you help me? I'm bent

I'm so scared that I'll never get put back together

And you're breaking me in, and this is how we will end (How we will end…)

With you and me…bent

"TAI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sora cried out worriedly. She was scared that Tai might have been hurt, or worse, during that attack on MaloMyotismon. Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared in front of her! When it faded, she found herself back in the Digital World, but on File Island. 

"We won, Tai! We beat MaloMyotismon for good!" Agumon cheered loudly. 

Sora turned to see Tai and Agumon a few meters from her position. 

"TAI!" Tai forced a smile on his face as Sora hugged him tightly, then she slapped him across the cheek. 

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! You hear me, Tai?" Tai reluctantly nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." Tai had a worried look on his face as Sora hugged him again, refusing to let go. 

__

"We'd better be on our guard, though. Old foes do _have a yen to return, and I have a feeling that this isn't the last of MaloMyotismon…" _

R&R! Epilogue up soon! It's an ending that I didn't even expect to write! 


	7. A Million Points of Light-Taiora

Me: Finally, I get to the epilogue of this story

Me: Finally, I get to the epilogue of this story! I don't own Digimon. 

Davis: It's a good thing he doesn't! 

Me: (grabs Davis by his neck) And why is that, hmm? Are you worried that I'd marry you with Yolei instead of with Kari? Well? 

Davis: (gasps for breath) Well…

Yolei: HEY! Let my Dai go right now! (narrows her eyes) 

Me: (puts Davis down) What _is _it with women and "The Look?" 

Sora: It's our defenses kicking in whenever you guys do something stupid. 

Tai: _That's _comforting to know. 

Matt: Too true. 

(Sora and Mimi give their guys "The Look") 

Me: Turn away, everyone! 

****

Digimon: Epilogue

A Million Points of Light-Taiora

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya came back from the dream world and reentered into the Real World, pushing back those memories of yesteryear when he and Sora had declared their love for each other. She was with Matt now, and loved him dearly-or did she? Whenever Matt wasn't noticing, Sora kept shooting flirtatious looks and glances toward Tai's direction. 

__

"Is she telling me that she still loves me, even after all we went through on Christmas, and that tour around the world? I was _jealous when she mentioned that guy's name-Yuri or something, but pretended not to show it. When she was crying with Yolei, Biyomon and Hawkmon, I wanted to go over to her and wipe her tears off, but knew that Matt would _try _to kill me. No matter what happens, I'll always love her." _

Tai pushed all thoughts of Sora out of his mind as he focused on the primary goal-to return to the Digital World for one last time and take on MaloMyotismon…again. 

__

"I hate it when I'm right-especially about evil Digimon who act like boomerangs! I told myself that evil Digimon had a yen to return and enact vengeance, but did I listen to myself? Noooooo…you were moping over Sora! What is up _with her, anyway? One minute, she's all over Matt's shoulder; the next, she shoots me looks of desire. I wish I could understand women better, but that's not gonna happen anytime soon!" _

Sora Takenouchi hid her worries well from her "boyfriend," since his attention was fixated on his divorced parents once again. 

__

"What would he think if he knew that I've been shooting looks toward Tai ever since Christmas? Would he try to hurt Tai? I hope not! Why isn't Tai responding, anyway? Does he not understand the expression 'Come hither,' or is he confused on what my glances mean? That's probably the reason. It better _be. If he's going out with that French hussy from France, her and I'll have a woman-to-woman chat…with my fists! Oops, Matt's looking your way, but so's Tai. Look at Noriko and smile." _

"Don't worry; everything's going to be okay." Sora insisted with a smile. Both Tai and Matt smiled broadly at the girl who'd claimed both their hearts. She'd only claim one of theirs, though. 

Tai held up his Digivice at the skies that had first sent him, Sora, Matt, and the original DigiDestined-minus Kari-to the Digital World. 

"Digiport open! Please?" He added meekly. Sora barely managed to stifle her giggles. 

"I guess our parents were wrong: That's _not _the magic word for everything." Matt noted calmly. 

"Come on, you piece of junk, work! Digiport open!" Tai demanded heatedly. Sora managed to keep herself from sighing happily. This was one of the many things that caused her to fall for Tai in the first place. No matter how hopeless a situation looked, he never gave up. 

"Don't worry, Tai. Something will happen, and we'll be able to get to the Digital World." Agumon declared calmly. Tai smiled to himself. Agumon always knew the right thing to say at the right time. That's why he was able to convince Black WarGreymon that he could have friends during their battle. 

__

"I still don't get why Sora snuck away from Izzy to come to Mt. Fuji and help me and Kari out! Maybe she did it because she loves me, or maybe Blond Boy told her to-no! Don't start second-guessing yourself now. Try to concentrate." Tai tried holding up his Digivice up against the skies once again. This time, it glowed brightly, along with other tiny points of light in the sky that weren't stars. 

__

Change into power, we got the power! 

We got the strength within, and we always fight to win it

Change into power, we got the power! 

Together you and me will win the victory! 

Tai felt that a pair of eyes were watching him from behind, so he turned…and saw Sora, her crimson eyes glazed over with a dreamy look, eyeing _him_, not Matt. 

"Prodigious! Other DigiDestined from around the world are using their Digivices to counteract MaloMyotismon's Total Darkness attack. And all the kids Oikawa used in his Dark Spore plot have mysteriously been sent home!" Izzy exclaimed in shock. That news didn't break Sora's gaze, but her smile widened-a lot! 

A moment or so later, the others' Digivices started glowing, so they rose them upward to the sky and once again, they were sent to the Digital World the same way they were the first time-a big tidal wave washed them away…

__

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh 

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohooooo… (Here we go!) 

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohooooo…

The elder DigiDestined looked around to see almost nothing but total darkness-as well as a lot of other DigiDestined from around the world! They were in the Digital World! 

"We're back! Now, let's take care of MaloMyotismon for good!" Tai demanded angrily as he held up his still glowing Digivice. 

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions

Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions

Warp-Digivolve! 

"…WARGREYMON!!!" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon! 

Sora pulled out her Digivice as Biyomon came her way. "Help WarGreymon out, Biyomon!" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions

Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions

Digivolve into Champions! 

"Biyomon Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!!" 

__

Digivolve into Ultimate! 

"Birdramon Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!!" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon! 

To make a long story like this short, the others' Digimon Digivolved to their highest levels and went to defeat MaloMyotismon. 

****

"You fools! You couldn't defeat me before! What makes you think you'll defeat me now?" Tai was barely able to hold in his anger. 

"That's easy-'cause we've got Courage, Love, Friendship, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Light, Kindness, Miracles and every other thing that is good and pure in the world and I'm not letting a jerk like YOU destroy everything we've worked so hard to protect again! WarGreymon-TAKE HIM OUT!" 

Tai's Mega Digimon flew to the rescue. 

"Ready, Tai! Terra Force!!" The attack barely fazed him! 

****

"You'll need a lot more than _that _if you want to beat me, DigiDestined!" MaloMyotismon boomed out. Sora stepped forward with Garudamon at her side. 

"Wing Blade!! How's this for power?" Once again, the attack barely fazed him. That's when Tai had an idea. The only problem was he didn't know how he would get the message out to the other DigiDestined. Mimi and Michael weren't a problem; everyone else, well…they'd be hard to get the message to. 

"I've got it! We do what we did against MaloMyotismon before, when he was VenomMyotismon four years ago." Tai explained. 

"How are you going to be sure it works?" Matt asked, always the first to veto Tai's plans. Sora was always the first to defend him.   
"How are you so sure it won't?" 

"It's all we have, unless you can think of something Matt." Joe noted. 

Of course, Matt knew there wasn't any alternative plan, so he, like Tai, Sora and the others, held up their Digivices. Once Davis and the others caught wind of what Tai was doing, they held up their Digivices. So did Mimi, Michael, the Hoi brothers, Rosa, Catherine, Yuri and all the other DigiDestined from around the world! MaloMyotismon was trapped!…Or so we thought. With one flexed muscle, he snapped every single beam of light from a Digivice, including the DigiDestines' from Japan, new and original! 

****

"Fools! That may have worked before, but I'm one of the most powerful of all Digimon. You cannot defeat me!" Tai grimaced as WarGreymon, Imperialdramon, Garudamon, Sylphymon, WereGarurumon, Shakkoumon and the other Digimon were swatted around like flies! He suddenly came up with the solution. It was crazy, stupid and life taking, but there was no other choice. He held up his Digivice and started floating upward. Sora and the others stopped him before he completely ascended. 

"Tai, what are you doing?" Izzy asked. 

"This is the only way. I gotta do it." 

"Sacrificing yourself? I can count the many times you've done that for us-Etemon, Datamon, Myotismon, VenomMyotismon, according to Sora, Machinedramon, Piedmon, Diaboromon! Let someone else do it." Joe advised. 

"No one else could do it except for Davis, but I'm not about to let him give up his dreams." At this, the others were confused. 

"Tai, what are you talking about? Davis wants to marry your sister!" Matt insisted. 

"He wants to open up a noodle stand! Get with the times, Matt! Anyway, it's obvious my dream won't come true, but I can make sure all yours do." Tai replied calmly. 

Sora eyed him with a worried look. "What do you mean by that, Tai?" 

Tai, pained to even look at Sora, turned upward toward his greatest foe. "I can't say." 

Matt pulled Tai down until his face was level with his own. "Tai, we're your friends! Trust me, we won't laugh or anything about your dreams." Tai flinched slightly. 

"Fine. Ever since I met Sora, I knew she was the girl for me. I knew I wanted to marry her and have kids, but you've ruined any chance of that happening." Tai turned to Sora, his arm still in the air, but with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"Sora? No matter what happens, I'll always love you. I don't care if you marry Matt or Joe or-heck, even that Yuri guy!-I'll love you and wait for you." Then, before anyone could react, Tai pulled Sora into a passionate kiss. Matt was held back by Joe and Izzy, who looked ready to pummel him! 

"Matt, think about this: You'll have plenty of chances to kiss Sora; Tai has this one chance. Don't spoil it for him." 

Sora whimpered slightly as Tai pulled away, tears coming down her own cheeks. 

"Oh, Tai…I love you too! It wouldn't matter to me if you married that Catherine from France or not. I'll always love you and I'll be waiting for you to come and rescue me…" 

Tai allowed his hand to slip away from Sora's as he headed toward MaloMyotismon with a renewed purpose. 

"All right, you 'indestructible' Digimon! You think the power of Courage alone can't stop you? THINK AGAIN!" 

__

Let's kick it up and show them all the things we can do

Let's kick it up another notch tomorrow! 

Let's kick it up 'cause they ain't seen the last of me and you

Let's kick it up…together…together…

WHAM! Tai and his Digivice went straight into MaloMyotismon's mouth. He screamed out his rage and frustration as he was deleted into bits of data once again…but this time, for good. 

When the data hurtled upward in the air, Tai's limp body started falling to the ground and would've hit, if not for Garudamon swooping under him and catching him, then doing a 180 and heading back to Sora, who was shaking with tears.

"Tai, don't you leave me! You promised you'd wait for me!" Kari ran over with the others and placed a comforting hand on Sora's shoulder, but she shrugged it off. Kari was struggling with her own tears. 

"Tai died the way he wanted to-saving the Digital World." Sora couldn't believe it! With the possible exception of Davis, the other DigiDestined were giving up on Tai? Even his own baby sister? 

"All the things Tai did for you guys and you're not even going to try to save him?" Sora started bawling onto Tai's shirt and Biyomon tried comforting her. Davis knew Tai was better than he was at helping a crying girl, but he had to try. 

"Sora? I know Tai wouldn't want you to go on like this. He'd want you to live life to the fullest and accomplish your dreams, like I will mine someday." Sora smiled a bit. 

"I know. Good luck with your noodle stand. But my dreams mean nothing if Tai isn't here to share them with me!" That said, Sora bent down and literally gave Tai the kiss of pure love! Their bodies started glowing a bright red-orange light. The DigiDestined watched with amazement and astonishment. Once it faded, Tai opened his eyes to see a girl with dried tears on her cheeks. 

"Sor-cough!-Sora?" 

"TAI!" Sora and Agumon, who was next to Biyomon, hugged Tai tightly as the others crowded around him and helped them up. That's when Gennai came in and gave Gatomon back her tail ring…

__

"…But, sadly, we were unable to save Oikawa's life since his body was too badly damaged in between worlds. He did what Black WarGreymon did-gave up his remaining energy for the Digital World. And all was right with the two worlds once again. The end." Tai smiled as he eyed his two children, Taichi II, and Amanda, with their own Digimon, Koromon and Tsunomon-a present from Matt. In enters Sora Takenouchi-Kamiya with a smile on her face, with Biyomon and Agumon trailing behind her. 

"Come on, you five. We're going to be late-again." 

__

As T.K. told you already, 25 years passed us by and we all set out what we wanted to do-I think. 

Matt is still that famous astronaut known 'round the world-or at least Odaiba! 

"Hey, Tai! Sora! What kept you two?" 

"Goggle Boy just _had _to read to the kids before we left." 

"You were the one who said, and I quote, 'Go read to the kids and don't bug me and Biyo from finishing these designs!'" 

__

Joe is still doctoring in the Digital World and he's also been forced to open a tongue depressor place; it's not really booming as he'd hoped it would. 

"Hey, Joe! How's everything?" 

"Fine Matt, but keep away from the car; I just had it cleaned." 

__

Izzy and Mimi got married, and while Mimi does the cooking as well as the cooking show, Izzy keeps raking in his share of the cash, since he did _buy out Microsoft. _

"Meems, I'm telling you: 25% of the stockholders' market will pull through if we make the proper connections." 

"And I agree with you sweetie, but doesn't that seem a bit high for a dozen or so cakes?" 

__

Cody is a famous lawyer, of course, but it's ironic in a sense-he and his father both worked for the law, but in different ways. 

"No honey, you may _not _sue if you're tagged 'it!' Now go and find the others." 

__

T.K. and Kari got married, as expected and even though T.K.'s being an author is enough to support them, Kari enjoys her job as teacher for the Elementary school. Heh heh! I'm always asking her, "Do you ever run into Mr. Fujiyama while you're there, Kari? Just come to big brother, and I'll handle him." 

"We had to find Tokomon. He'd raided the cookie jar again before we left."   
"I wonder where he got the idea to do that, hmm?" 

__

Yolei and Ken were married, but they ended up divorced for obvious reasons, which I'd rather not go into right now. Ken is still a famous detective around town, though. 

"Hey, Yolei." 

"Hey, Ken. So, I still get the kids for summer, right?" 

"Right, and I get them for Christmas." 

"Hey, guys! Sorry, but I had to park the car and then one of the kids threw up in the back seat and Veemon wouldn't help me out…" 

__

Davis did open up his noodle stand and as T.K. said, it was a big hit! And, before I forget, Davis is the main_ reason why Ken and Yolei had a divorce! Actually, I think he was the _only _reason. Davis and Yolei got married within a year or so. _

"I've said it to you before, Davis, and I'll say it again: You'll never understand women." 

__

Finally, that just leaves Sora and I. When we were old enough, we got married. Even though Sora's two main jobs as florist and fashion designer bring in the bucks, don't sell me short! I actually went pro on soccer and balance that as well as being ambassador to the Digital World. And Mom said I'd never balance anything other than a chair! The forces of Darkness haven't been defeated, and they never will. They will keep coming back, but as long as we follow the light and hold on to our dreams, no matter how trivial they may sound, the Light will prevail against the Darkness. It hasn't lost out so far, has it? No, I thought not! And it never will…


End file.
